The invention relates to an arrangement for controlling at least one predetermined function which can be transmitted by at least one transmission apparatus to at least one receiver apparatus via a serial data bus.
For the transmission of predetermined functions via a data bus in arrangements of this kind it is often desirable to trigger said functions with a high degree of reliability only if the appropriate message has indeed been transmitted via the data bus. In order to achieve this, DE-OS 196 15 293 utilizes a separation between normal messages, transmitted with a low amplitude, and critical, safety-relevant messages which are transmitted with a higher amplitude. However, at the receiver end the critical function is then triggered immediately by reception of the critical message of high amplitude. Thus, even though a separation is thus realized between non-critical and critical messages, no additional protection is offered against accidental triggering of the critical function at the receiver end, for example due to faults in the receiver.